Story/With Love, Kasey
Cover and Summary Chapters “Everett! Get up! You’re going to be late for your first day of school!” I groan and roll over in bed before leaping out of bed and grabbing a pair of jeans, a dark blue shirt and my favorite converse. I quickly pull them on before scooping up my grey beanie and backpack. While I’m running down the stairs, I should introduce myself. My name’s Everett Summers and yes, THE SUMMERS like Trenton Summer the famous singer. I know, now quit fangirling so I can continue. My dad just moved us here to New York City so he could work on a soundtrack along with several concerts and yet still have me with him. The move didn’t really bother me other than the fact that I had to leave all my old friends in LA and I have to start a new school. To describe me is simple, brown hair, blue eyes and a lean body. Well, let’s return to the story. As I was saying, I raced down the stair and moved quickly through my dad’s mansion like house before finally making it to the kitchen to find my dad just finishing making his famous blueberry pancakes. I swear, I died and went to heaven at the sight of those pancakes “You made your pancakes!”. My dad just laughed and laid a plate of them in front of me on the bar along with a jar of maple syrup and a glass of milk. I devoured the pancakes within seconds and went on to jug my milk as my dad began talking to me. “Well, seeing as it’s the first day at a new school, I decided to put you in a good mood.” My dad turned his back to me so he could finish cleaning the last bit of dishes, even though we had several maids who could have done it for him “I won’t be home until late tonight so you can order pizza for dinner.” I just nod as I get up and place my plate and glass in the sink “Okay, thanks dad. I gotta go now or I’m going to be late for school.” Dad just laughed “Bye Everett.” I swung open the door to the garage and walked past the several expensive cars that my dad owned before reaching my own. My red jeep wrangler gleamed in the garage light. I smiled before jumping in. The ride to school was boring as usual. When I finally park in the school’s lot after waiting for at least thirty teenage girls to get to the sidewalk. As I walked up the steps to the school’s main doors, I looked around, taking everything in. Unlike my old school, which was a stuck up private school in LA, this place looked like you’re typical movie moment school. You could easily pick out the football, baseball and soccer players, the popular girls “cliché”, the musicians, the art fans, the geeks and then the freaks. I sighed and was just about to enter the school when three teens raced by me, almost knocking back down the main steps. When I finally got my footing back, I found the three teens arguing over who won. The two guys faced toward me, not noticing me staring at them, as they continued to argue with the teen with its back to me. The guy on the left was the tallest of the group, with black hair and ice blue eyes. The guy to the right of him wasn’t that much shorter than him. He had light brown hair and grey eyes that reminded me of smoke. Now the one with its back facing me, well, had bright, blood red hair and was the shortest. Within seconds, the red head dashed inside before the two other guys went their separate ways, the black haired guy joining the geeks and the brunette fist joining the soccer players. Ugh. This is going to be a REALLY long day. I made it to homeroom just as the bell rang, taking a seat toward the back of the room after introducing myself to the teacher, Mrs. White. “Okay class! Welcome back from summer vacation!” The whole class groaned in sadness “I know, I know. Now class, I would like you all to meet our new student, Mr. Everett Summers!”. I Stood up and wave nervously to everyone. Suddenly, several gasps filled the silent classroom and I winced. In the front corner of the classroom, a group of girls began fangirling, already knowing who my dad was. Mrs. White glared at the girls “Now, settle down girls! Unless you want detention on the first day?!” The girls shut up as quickly as they started “Mr. Mendes? I want you to show Mr. Summers around and help him out throughout the day.” I looked behind myself to see the brunette who about killed me grinning at Mrs. White “Sure!” He jumped up from his seat, grabbing his backpack and traded seats with the guy next to me. Category:Stories